


Saturday afternoons

by amortentiando



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentiando/pseuds/amortentiando
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata discover the marvels of spending some time alone.Fic inspired by this prompt on Tumblr: “Kissing on sofa, foreheads pressed together, breathy, soft tender.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 57





	Saturday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends.  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if it's not all that good. It's a bit frustrating not being able to put all my ideas into it because of the language so know I'm delivering like 50% of what I could, but I'm trying and that's what matters.  
> Hope you like it, and if so please let me know!  
> There wll be more prompts if you like this one and comment (follow my tiktok for more @khaleesilai)!

It took Hinata a while to conceive the fact that he was actually dating Kageyama, and the opposite could also be said. It was kind of obvious that they would eventually end up together, not only for the other boys but also for both of them if they stopped to think about it. It couldn't have been any different, they were Hinata and Kageyama after all... But still, looking at each other and thinking “he’s my boyfriend” was pretty weird for a while.  
Eventually, though, it became just as natural to them. Hinata would look at Kageyama during a match or a practice and find him so hot, always so focused on his moves, lost in his strategies to win, just to remember with a jolt that “wow, that’s my _boyfriend_ ”. And just the same way around, Tobio would frequently get lost in his thoughts while doing literally anything in his day, life, like going to the supermarket with his mother, ‘cause something reminded him of his supid ass boyfriend. It could be virtually anything: a shiny object that would _definitely_ make Hinata jump in excitement and show him if he was there; a romantic song to which Kageyama had never paid attention before; anything volleyball related or even anything in the right shade of orange, like Hinata’s hair. It would bring those stupid bright shiny eyes to Tobio’s head, and he’d be smiling to the food shelves without noticing, while his mother spoke to him and he didn’t listen.  
Mostly, though, them being boyfriends didn’t change their relationship on any level whatsoever. They’d still spend most of their time practicing together until way later than they should, sharing food during the lunch breaks, going home together every night and bickering about basically anything all the way to where their paths parted, just to arrive home and wish each other goodnight before they fell asleep, and doing it all over again the next day. It was comfortable and it was good, having each other, being able to like each other exactly how they were, without having to change anything about themselves.  
It was only more than a year later, in their second year of high school, that their relationship started getting a little more _physical_. The volleyball team adopted a measure to assure that none of the players would come up with bad grades ever again, which consisted of no training during the exam weeks and during the weeks before those. Which meant two weeks of no training every three or so months, to focus on studies.  
It was basically a punishment to Hinata and Kageyama, and of course they couldn’t follow those rules completely. Like, really? Two whole weeks without playing? Nobody expected them to respect that for real, but as they were forbidden to use the court, it made them start going to each other’s houses way more often. It was in that same period that they became closer to each other’s families, which was also another important step towards a more intimate, more mature relationship.  
Plus, it meant more time together _alone._  
Now, for more than a year of dating so far, they both had what would be considered little physical affection, that, again, wasn’t a problem to them until now. They really liked to hold hands and would sometimes exchange cheek kisses, which always made each other flush violently. Rarely, when one of them felt _really_ excited or happy about something, or when they’d be in the middle of a very heated discussion leading to nowhere, one of them would kiss the other on the mouth, that would immediately shut the other up completely and made them incapable of speaking for the next half hour. And that was enough for both the boys. That is, until they found out the marvels of Saturday afternoons alone at home.

It was a particularly hot weekend, with grey skies, right before the exam week started. Kageyama’s parents were out of town visiting some relatives and he was allowed to stay home alone to study. Hinata showed up right after midday to practice and they stayed at it for most of the afternoon, stopping occasionally only to get water and catch their breaths. It started raining, but they didn’t bother to stop until it turned into a storm with very bad thunder and lightning.  
They both went inside and Kageyama lent Hinata some shorts and a sweatshirt and gave him a towel to take a shower. Meanwhile, he changed his own wet clothes and prepared a coffee and some sandwiches with a lot of cheese, which he knew Hinata loved. The setter was caught off guard by a pair of short arms wrapping around his waist while he cut some slices of tomatoes in front of the sink. He let go of the knife before he cut a finger off, feeling Hinata bury his face in his back in a not-so-usual-but-very-Hinata-like-display-of-affection.  
“Uh...” Kageyama looked at the small hands around his chest and held them, turning around still inside the hug, responding by hugging the ginger back. Hinata almost vanished inside his hug, and seemed to like it. Kageyama rested his face in that ginger mess of a hair and breathed in it’s scent. “You used my shampoo?”  
“Yeah, that okay?”  
“Mhm.” He answered. “Smells good.”  
“I used your soap too. Johnsons? ‘S that why you smell like a baby?”  
“Shuttup stupid” Kageyama responded and felt Hinata giggle inside his arms. “I made us a snack”.  
“Yay! I’m really hungry!” Shoyo got rid of the hug, going straight for the sandwiches in a plate on the sink.  
They sat together to eat, and there was little talk during that moment, as they were both starving. After they finished eating they cleaned their mess together.  
“Kags?” Hinata called.  
“Hm?” The setter turned to look at him while drying his hands on the dish towel.  
“I messaged mum saying I’m still here because of the storm, is it okay if I stay ‘till it calms down?”  
“Of course. Hm... Wanna watch a movie or something?”  
“Yeah.” The smaller one smiled at him. “That would be great.”

“What are we watching?” Hinata asked, all curled up in a blanket and comfortable on the sofa. _Fucking cute as hell_ , Kageyama thought while looking at him by his side. “Tobio-chan?”  
“Yeah” He woke up from his trance and looked again at the TV, remote in his hands, and started rolling through the Netflix browser. They stayed at it for a while, not knowing what to watch, while Hinata chattered about every single thing he saw on the screen. Kageyama could always count on his boyfriend to never shut up, and that was one more thing he learned to love about Shoyo.  
“I don’t know what to put, you wanna watch everything you see, so you choose”.  
“Grr, give it to me” the ginger boy took the remote from his hand and rolled through the animation movies for a little while before choosing one: Wall-e.  
“I swear to god if you start crying I’m gonna beat you”  
“Nah you’re not, you’re as soft as me. Do you think you can fool me, softie-yama?”  
Kageyama took a cushion and slammed it in Hinata’s face, what only made him giggle.  
_Fucking moron_ , he thought. _I love the sound of his laugh._  
At some point during the movie Hinata had his head laid in Kags' shoulder, and he thought the boy was about to fall asleep. It was unusual to see Hinata so relaxed and calm, the small boy was usually so unbelievably energetic, so Tobio slid one hand over the back of Shoyo’s neck and started to caress there. He thought Hinata was sleeping when he suddenly called:  
“Kags...”  
“What?”  
“You’re... um, this is good.”  
Kageyama looked down at his face, catching Hinata with closed eyes, red-ish cheeks and slightly biting the corner of his bottom lip. Something about that sight made him blush too.  
“Uh... This?” He asked, sliding his thumb through the curve of his neck, and Hinata nodded.  
“Can you not stop, please?”  
“I won’t.”  
Some time after that Hinata opened his eyes, seeming oddly decided. He found Kageyama’s eyes and with one hand held his face, pulling the taller boy to a kiss. An intense, slow kiss, one they weren’t used to tasting, but a great feeling though. It made both of them question why they didn’t do this more often.  
Kageyama straightened his body, turning to Hinata. He pulled the boy closer, holding his hips with both hands, but Hinata soon found his hand that was on his neck earlier and put it there again, making Tobio smile cheerfully in the middle of the kiss.  
Shoyo started laying down and pulled Kageyama to lay on top of him by his shirt. They quickly made themselves more comfortable on the sofa, pushing the blanket to the ground, and exchanged kisses for a while. It had a calm pace, not rushing anything, just trying, tasting each other, wanting to know each other.  
“T-tobio-chan”  
“Yes?” Kageyama moved away to look at him, afraid it was too much. He didn’t want to make Hinata uncomfortable, even though he seemed to be liking it as much as himself. Hinata moved under him and they settled laying face to face on the sofa, staring at each other very closely. They were both a little breathless from all the kisses, and Kageyama observed his boyfriend’s face, red lips, blushed cheeks, messy hair. He couldn’t possibly ever be prettier than in that moment.  
“Can you...” Tobio watched Hinata’s face become more flushed. He touched one hand to Tobio’s chest and very slowly, seeming too shy to speak, started moving it up the setter’s chest to the bare skin of his neck, with the tip of his fingers.  
“Dumbass” Kags called, and his boyfriend looked up at him. “You can tell me anything. Just say it.”  
Shoyo smiled a little.  
“I want to touch you, if you’d like...”  
It was Kageyama’s time to forget how to speak words. He stumbled inside his own mind, trying to remember how to speak for a moment, but ended up just agreeing with his head for starters. He then found his voice back and mouted a very stuttery “y-yes”.  
Hinata got closer, and placed a kiss on his chin before slowly starting to leave a trail of soft kisses on his skin, from his jaw line until his neck. That’s where he wanted to get, to Tobio’s bare, soft, nice smelling neck. He’d frequently stare at Kageyama’s neck while practicing and trail off thinking about burying his face on it. Now he was doing it, and it was even better than he imagined it.  
Kageyama couldn’t explain the explosion of feelings inside his belly, it felt like a hurricane in his stomach, but in a very _very_ nice way. When Hinata first kissed his neck he felt his whole body shiver and he breathed in a lot of air, closing his eyes and just... enjoying his boyfriend’s soft lips pressing kiss after kiss in his whole neck.  
“Sh-Shoyo” he slid his hand through Hinata’s back and saw the small boy lift his head to look at him, worried eyes. He only cupped Hinata’s face for a moment. “Let me now.”  
“Y-yeah” the boy laid beside him again and Kageyama approached, doing the same to him. Scenting the amazing smell of Hinata’s skin, kissing it gently, touching him tenderly.  
It was even better, Hinata soon found out. There was nothing better than that. It was like that very fast moment when he jumped and saw the whole world from the top of the net in a match. When he felt invincible but for only a blink of an eye. But being kissed that way by Kageyama was even better, because it _lasted_ as long as they wanted it to.  
_How the hell am I going to stop wanting to do this all the time now,_ the small boy thought, eyes closed, hands curled up on Kageyama’s hair. _And this isn’t even the only part of my body he can kiss._ His stomach froze for a single moment imagining it, and his face got hotter.  
Kageyama laid back beside him a few minutes later, and they both just stared at each other. One found the other’s hand and intertwined their fingers, and the other pressed their foreheads together. They both knew and understood each other too well to know it was enough unknown territory explored for one day. They were always on the same page with each other in their relationship and that was what both loved so much about being together.  
Still, it was exciting. So much to learn together. So much to try, to explore, to find out about each other stil. The only thing both Kageyama and Hinata loved as much as they loved being with each other was volleyball.


End file.
